


Vigil

by templeremus



Series: The MARS Files [5]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Coma, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Hospital, Relationship(s), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templeremus/pseuds/templeremus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya learns to wait. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigil

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekly drabble challenge on LJ community, lifein1973. 100 words exactly. The prompt was: fidelity.

She never deceived him; Maya consoles herself with that. Even when he kept her out, locked himself away amidst stone-walled silence, she was always honest, always loyal.

But this is too much. This is a new kind of desertion, and the bond that she feels now has become a chain. What he is asking of her isn’t fidelity, but faith; blind faith, in a person she was never allowed to know.

“Did you see? I think he smiled at you.”

Maya looks at Sam, at the body held up by wires like a puppet’s strings, and tries to smile back.


End file.
